


Carius est vita tua

by Gattaca_Source



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Awkward Flirting, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Male My Unit | Byleth, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Sort of romantic?, crushing on each other, dense & denser
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:47:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24085333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gattaca_Source/pseuds/Gattaca_Source
Summary: When he almost died for her.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Kudos: 54





	1. Sed tamen fere nihil

**Author's Note:**

> I've been doing mostly post-canon so I thought I might write something about their academy days. Enjoy!

_Imperial Year 1180, Red Wolf Moon..._

Edelgard watched anxiously as the medic carefully dressed Byleth's wounds. Even while he wore the same emotionless expression on his face as usual, she could tell he was hurting. Having been well-acquainted with him over the past several months as her professor at the Officer's Academy, she had already trained herself to be able to read the littlest gestures and movements he does. Like when the doctor dabbed a disinfectant ointment on the wound above his right pectoral, his jaw clenched and he let out a small grunt, definitely sounding like he's in pain.

He got hurt after protecting her from their latest mission of dispatching another group of bandits in a nearby forest. The Black Eagles planned on a stealth mission but after Caspar alerted the enemies with his battle cry, they were forced to proceed with a different approach. The mission ran all as well until one of the bandits snuck behind Edelgard with a knife at hand. Luckily, her professor was quick to push her aside just as the assailant swung the dagger down and stabbed him instead. Byleth killed the attacker shortly after but he was left with deep wound. 

Which brings them back to the Monastery's infirmary, with Professor Manuela trying to conclude the severity of his condition. 

"Oh my... tsk... tsk." Manuela tutted, her lips pressed into a thin line as she inspected the gaping laceration.

"How bad is it?" Edelgard asked from her professor's side. She insisted on staying with him, feeling she was responsible for his predicament even after Byleth told her it was nobody's fault.

"I'm sorry to say this... but this is very serious." She pointed to the wound. "The blade pierced all the way through his shoulder so the muscle and tissue connecting to his arm is now gravely damaged."

"Can't you use magic to heal him faster."

"I already did Edelgard. I was able to close up the gash and prevent any infection but I'm afraid that the muscles inside would take some time to heal naturally."

"So what does that mean?" Byleth spoke this time.

"It means no more missions and strenuous activities for the while, professor. I'm going to have to forbid you from holding a sword until you have fully recovered from this injury."

Byleth sighed and dropped his head. 

"I'm going to put your arm in a sling so it would help with the recuperation." Professor Manuela said as she finished up with wrapping a bandage around his chest and over to his shoulder, and then inserting his arm into a sling. "Remember not to move it too much."

"Thank you, Professor Manuela." Byleth gave a small smile and grabbed a robe from a nearby rack.

He approached Edelgard and turned nervous. "Could you--?" He asked, looking to and fro from the robe to her sheepishly. 

Since she was distracted with the amount of skin she was seeing on him, she probably realized a second too late that he wanted her to help him get dressed. She snapped out of her trance and uttered a quick 'of course' before taking the clothing from him. As she swung the cloak over Byleth's shoulders, she can't help but observe his body. She noticed how the veins in his arm stretch when he shoved his good arm through the left hole of the robe. She draped the other side carefully over the sling and when she went to his front to tie the sash, her hands brushed against his torso making the muscles on his stomach contract. She ignored the heat spreading in her cheeks and simply turned her gaze away.

"Thank you." Byleth said, his own face turning red as well.

"Ahem." Someone feigned a cough from making them move apart. Manuela was looking at them curiously while she held a parchment in her hand. "Here's your prescription, professor. I recommend plenty of bedrest and please cut back on your teaching load. Hanneman and I can take some of your hours until you're all better.

"Thanks, Professor Manuela. I appreciate it." 

"Oh! And Professor Eisner..." The former songstress lightly trailed her finger down the mercenary's bicep. "If you ever need someone to help you eat or change your bandages. I am more than willing to assist you."

She added a wink that was too suggestive for Edelgard's liking, pushing her to intervene. "We appreciate the offer Professor Manuela, but I think the Black Eagles and I could carry the responsibility of taking care of _our_ professor." The 'our' sounding more like a 'my' in her head. Before she could say more, Edelgard grabbed her teacher's hand and pulled him out of the infirmary.

* * *

She accompanied him back to his quarters and helped him get to bed. 

"How are you feeling, my teacher?" She asked softly.

"Like I've been stabbed." He deadpanned.

"Professor..." She chides him, not appreciating the way he was taking light of his condition.

Byleth chuckles, "I'm fine, Edelgard. I already told you not to worry."

"Oh but it's your fault! If you just hadn't protected me, you wouldn't be in this situation."

A smirk tugged at his lips. "Is that your way of saying thank you?"

"Ugh..." She threw her hands up and paced in his room. "No. It's my way of saying why would you do such a thing?!"

"Well I do believe that as your professor, it is my responsibility to keep my students safe. Is saving your life such a crime?" His tone turning on edge.

She bit her lip, feeling suddenly cornered. She took a deep breath before nervously approaching his bed. He sat up to make space and she took a seat beside him. "You're right. I apologize for my outburst, my teacher."

"It's just...", she sighed, "I have never been comfortable with unnecessary sacrifices. If I may be honest, the thought of my closest friends and allies suffering in my expense does not sit well by me."

"So you consider me a close ally?"

Edelgard looked at him, "Why of course. I know we've only met some moons ago, but I have really grown fond of your presence in my life. To me, you are more than just a teacher and a friend, and I..." She paused again when they met eye to eye. His deep blues gazing at her lavender ones. "...I don't know what I'll do without your guidance."

She turned away, not able to take anymore of his intense gaze. Another silence passed. Both of them left with their own thoughts until Byleth cleared his throat to break the ice.

"Edelgard," he brushed his hand against hers, and she almost flinched at the electrifying touch it brought. "I didn't just protect you because it was my obligation." His hand drifted to his nape, rubbing it shyly, "I did it because I would never forgive myself if anything were to happen to _you_."

Her jaw dropped, taken aback by his bold confession.

"I've grown quite attached to you as well." He admitted. "And I think it's because of this development in our relationship that made me act the way I did earlier." He swallowed thickly, like he was thinking of how to be careful with his words, but then he leaned forward and stared straight to her eyes. "I don't want to lose you, Edelgard."

They were so close now. Their faces inches from each other. Their lips one gentle nudge away from connecting. A loud knock instantly made them part. Edelgard stood abruptly, she was certain that her face was definitely the color of a tomato after that, and the thought of what might have happen had the knock not occurred to disrupt them made her heart pound rapidly in her chest.

"Lady Edelgard." Hubert's voice called from the other side. "Might I inform you that we still have a class to attend to."

"Uh... yes, Hubert, in a moment." She says and glances back to her teacher. "I better go. I'll come back later if you require assistance to go to the dining hall for supper."

Byleth shakes his head, a smile forming upon his lip. "I'm fine with heading there myself. But I think the eating part would be tricky since my arm is in a sling."

"Understood, I'll just meet you there then."

"And will you be the one to spoonfeed me?" His eyes glinted teasingly making her blush once more.

The Imperial princess found herself in another flustered state. She quickly turned her back to him, trying to cover her reddening face. Normally, being the victim of a teasing gesture never fazes her, but when Byleth does it, she falters and becomes speechless. And she hates that he has such an effect on her.

"Whatever!" She huffs and crosses her arms over her chest, "Just promise me that you will never do something that reckless again. I forbid you! "

"Oh really?" 

"Yes, really. We wouldn't want to lose our professor now do we?" 

She heard him giggle behind her followed by a sharp hiss and pained groan. Edelgard turned back to see him clutching his bandages, his face contorted in distress. 

"Oh goddesses," she kneeled back to his side and placed a hand on his forehead. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing." He said through gritted teeth, "My shoulder just hurts when I laugh."

She frowned, "Then stop laughing."

"I can't help it, you're just so adorable." 

Another teasing compliment, and her jaw drops again. "I-I've n-never heard you say such bold things, my teacher. What is happening to you?"

Byleth plopped back down on his pillow and pondered for a bit, "Maybe it's the medicine that Manuela gave making my mind all fuzzy."

 _Oh_. Edelgard thought, feeling slightly disappointed. Not wanting him to sense it, she smiled and combed her fingers through his hair . "Then I suggest you get some rest professor. The Black Eagles and I will meet you in the dining hall tonight."

"Okay."

The cold medicine must have come to effect by now because it wasn't long till he drifted off to sleep. She observed the steady rise and fall of his chest and the heavy breaths he exhaled. She felt something heavy inside her chest, a feeling she'd been recently experiencing whenever Byleth was around her. She pressed her hand over heart cautiously. It was too early to tell, but she was afraid that her feelings are starting to grow deeper for her mysterious professor. Mainly because she was terrified of the possibility of him hating her, which probably would be inevitable shall she continue her plans to declare war on the Church of Seiros in the near future.

Edelgard sighed. He was also probably the only one who can stop her from pursuing her goals and if it comes down to that confrontation, she might hesitate to strike him down. 

_No. I have to remain firm._ She scolded herself. _Fódlan needs to start anew and I will not let anyone stop me from seeing my goal come to fruition._

She finally let herself out of the room and met Hubert. Together they walked to class but her mind still lingered on her previous thought. _If he opposes my path then he is an enemy_ _._ _If I have to dispose of him, I shall._

The silent declaration made the weight in her chest grow heavier all of a sudden.


	2. Aemulor eius discipulo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner that night became particularly interesting since the monastery's favorite professor is incapacitated. Naturally, most students (especially the females) try their best to aid him, and it's making a certain princess somewhat livid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got part two up. Another fluff (plus sorta angsty) one-shot of my favorite Fe3h ship.

Once he stepped inside the dining hall, a chorus of gasps filled the room and immediately, students were all over Byleth. Assisting him and leading him to his table.

"Professor! Let me help you sit!" A student said as she pulled up a chair.

"Professor! What would you like to eat? I can get from the pantry!" another one chimed.

Mercedes pushed a basket of sweets to him. "Oh professor, please help yourself to these cookies I made."

"Tsk. Tsk. See professor this is what happens when you force yourself into every battle you see." Hilda wagged her finger.

"Professor! I heard you had an accident..." Dimitri inquired, "...do you think you can recover from it?"

"Oh I wouldn't worry too much, your Highness," Claude chuckled beside him, "This is Teach we're talking about. I'm sure he'll pull through."

A few children also joined the ruckus, they got curious and peered over his sling, one even poked his arm. Byleth's flinch was almost unnoticeable but Edelgard's trained eye knows he was starting to feel suffocated from all the attention.

Then another female student approached. "Professor? Umm... since you can't move your arm. Would you mind if I spoon-feed so you?"

The seductive tone of the girl's voice plus the way she was caressing his arm made Edelgard's skin crawl, but before she can protest, Byleth politely declined and gently moved her hand away, "I appreciate your concern, but somebody else had volunteered to assist me." 

His eyes locked with hers and everyone followed his gaze so they were now all staring at her. If it weren't for her years of trained stoicism, she would have shied away but she held her head high and spoke in her most intimidating house leader voice, "Yes. I think it's best that we not crowd our teacher here lest we aggravate his condition. Now please, return to your respective tables, Dimitri, Claude, and I will take care of Professor Eisner."

With that, the students went back to their respective tables. Despite the followed awkwardness, Dimitri was kind enough to grab a meal for the professor and Claude gave a few quips to lighten the mood. Edelgard took her seat beside Byleth, she saw him licking his lips at the sight of the pheasant roast. With all the commotion she forgot that he was starving so she grabbed the fork beside his plate and scooped it towards his mouth. He smiled and open his mouth to accept the food. 

"Thank you," he said in a muffled voice.

"Happy to help, my teacher." She returned earnestly.

As dinner went on, Dorothea suddenly slid into a seat beside Edelgard. She had an expression on her face that could only be defined as trouble. 

"Well, wasn't that quite a show." She smirked.

Edelgard cocked an eyebrow. "Whatever do you mean by that, Dorothea?"

"Oh please, Edie. Don't be coy. You were staking your claim."

"Excuse me?"

"I saw the way you looked at that girl who was flirting with him." She giggles and adds, "I'm surprised you didn't actually tear her head off."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." She scoffed as she casted a glance to Byleth, who was busy listening to Claude and Dimitri exchange banters. "I'm just worried that the onslaught of attention their giving our professor would only worsen his condition."

"Really?"

"Yes. Really."

"So you wouldn't mind if I be the one to help him change his bandages after dinner?"

She turned back to her with wide eyes, "What?"

"Yeah, I'd be glad to. Manuela has been giving me first aid lessons and I'd love to finally apply it on an actual patient."

"Umm... but I..."

"Ooh ooh! And I can sing him to sleep too." 

"Wait! I don't think..." She didn't know why but the suggestion bothered her. She was well aware that Dorothea was no stranger to having her way with men using her feminine wiles. Her mind immediately imagined the worst.

Edelgard looked back up when she heard Dorothea mirthfully laughing beside her. She hadn't realize it when she was deep in thought but she was probably blushing like mad and her heart thundered inside her chest.

"You... should... see your face," the diva blurted between her giggles, "I'm only kidding. Who knew you were such a jealous little bird, Edie." Dorothea pinched her cheek playfully.

Edelgard felt heat rise up her cheeks and she quickly shook her head, "It's not like that at all. 

"Uh-huh." Dorothea leaned closer to her ear and whispered, "You keep telling yourself that, but I know deep down... you're harboring a _crush_ for our dear professor."

"What are you two talking about?" 

Byleth's voice made Edelgard jump and look back to her professor. He including the two house leaders looked at them curiously. Albeit, Claude's grin gave him away that he probably had a good guess.

"Ah nothing," Dorothea mused, "Just talking about girl stuff."

She stood up and smoothed her skirt, "I'll be heading back to my quarters now. Dimitri, Claude, goodnight." She inclined her head then patted Byleth's other shoulder, "Do feel better, Professor."

Dorothea gave one last wink to Edelgard and left, a sportive bounce complemented her steps as she exited the doors.

* * *

_An hour later..._

_I swear that girl has made it her job to embarrass me._ Edelgard grumbled in her mind. She had just finished replacing Byleth's bandages with fresh new ones and helped him lie down on his bed.

"Thank you again, Edelgard." Byleth said which brought her back to her senses.

"It was no trouble at all, professor." She curtly replied. "Do you need me to do anything else?"

"Actually, yes." He pointed to his desk, "Would you mind handing my lesson plan to professor Hanneman in the morning, he'll be my substitute for a few days."

"Ah of course." Edelgard grabbed the notepad on the table and then headed for the door. "I'll be headed out now..."

"Hey, wait." He stopped her in her tracks. "About what happened earlier..." He slowly said, and she felt her pulse quicken at his indication.

 _Is he actually going to talk about our 'almost' kiss?_ Her palms started to sweat, but her excitement was fueled with thrill rather than anxiousness.

"I wanted to apologize." He finished, and Edelgard felt the sting of disappointment deflate her heart.

"You are my student..." he continued, oblivious to her dejected reaction, "And I am merely your teacher, I should respect the boundaries set before us. I should not have tried to ki-..." he stopped himself, "... I mean I should not have taken advantage of the situation. So for that, I am sorry."

Despite being disheartened, Edelgard knew he was right. They were definitely not in the right place nor time to engage in such relations. It will only be a distraction from their current work.

She finally gathered the right words to respond, "It's alright, my teacher. I am sorry as well, I guess I was simply too caught up in the moment to realize how wrong it would be if we would have..." She couldn't bring herself to say the word due to the fact that she was starting to understand how he truly feels about her.

"Let's just leave it in the past," Edelgard swerved from the subject to save herself from further heartbreak, "I must be going now. Good night."

She left before her could say anything else. The chill of the night air nipped at her skin as she closed the door, and she leaned back against the doorframe. Now that she was alone she felt the full blow of his statement.

_There was never chance for us anyway. We have different paths to follow, and I have to focus on mine._

She chanted in her brain and yet her chest still felt tight. Her lips quivered, but she gripped the silk ascot on her uniform willed herself to not let any tear fall.

Unbeknownst to her, on the other side of the door, her teacher was also dealing with the same dilemna. Byleth silently cursed himself for not being upfront with his feelings. But he had to know his place, he was teacher and she is the next heir to long line of Imperial royalty. He knew he could never be the man worthy of her affections. So as much as it pains him, he has to take a step back.

 _I have to believe this is the right thing to do._ His brain says and yet his heart disagrees. _But is it really?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love it when people tease Edelgard. She's always so stoic and calm that it's refreshing to see her all flustered and speechless. And I feel like Dorothea would certainly be the one to notice the princess's infatuation with the professor, so ofc she does her best to tease her with it (just like what true friends do lol). this is also the first time i've written some light angst with these characters.
> 
> I know it's not canonically mentioned but I feel like Byleth is rather popular with his/her students because they're attractive. There was even a scene in the game were Sothis said that he/she was the favorite professor and let me tell ya... I CAN'T BLAME THEM. I ALSO HAVE A HUGE FAT CRUSH ON BYLETH (both versions biotch)!!!  
> (just my opinion: I think he's more attractive than Claude and Dimitri)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed reading!!! Leave a kudos if you liked it if not then don't... am not forcing ya ^_^


End file.
